So Still
by ChoCedric
Summary: She remembers his magnetic smile, his beautiful gray eyes, and how he used to dance with her, twirling her around and around on the dance floor. Looking at his lifeless body, she vows she'll never dance again. Cho/Cedric.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

So Still

By: ChoCedric

As Cho Chang stares at Cedric Diggory's body lying in the mahogany casket, she remembers all the times where he was energetic, moving, and alive. She flashes back to the Yule Ball, where he looked so proud to have her on his arm. When the champions were introduced, he smiled his beautiful, shining smile at the crowd, holding her close to him.

As the first song started, they danced slow and close, relishing each other's company. They hadn't officially started dating yet, but they knew they were leading up to something. The way he held her in his arms showed her that her feelings for him were reciprocated, and she could imagine that she had the same love in her eyes that he had in his magnetic, gray ones.

After the slow song had ended, a fast one came on, and Cho couldn't help but whoop and scream with delight as Cedric twirled her round and round. She knew he wasn't doing it to show off; he was doing it because he truly was having fun. When Cho started singing the Weird Sisters song at the top of her lungs, he laughed that beautiful laugh of his, his gray eyes lighting up and his face a picture to behold. Cho could tell there were some songs he didn't like, but he was such a gentleman that he danced with her anyway, smiling and laughing all the while. Their happiness bled onto many people in the crowd, and some even looked jealously at them.

Halfway through the ball, he took her out to the rose garden, and confessed quietly, "I'm in love with you, Cho Chang." Cho couldn't believe the surge of electricity that shot through her as their hands touched, and she whispered the words she had longed to say for ages: "I'm in love with you too, Cedric Diggory." And then, he kissed her. It was the most magical feeling in the entire world, having his lips pressed to hers. The smell of him, oh, the smell of him! He smelled like heaven, cologne, and love all wrapped up into one.

The Yule Ball was one of the most romantic nights of her life, Cho reflects as she stares at her boyfriend's shell lying in the mahogany box. She touches his cold hand, and he's so, so still. This Cedric was not the Cedric who danced in the rain with her, the wet droplets falling onto their bodies, causing them to let out little laughs, and then they gave each other sweet kisses. This Cedric looks fearful and alone, not at all like the wonderful, confident boy she knew.

She remembers back to just over a week ago, which was the last time they ever danced together. The night before he was ripped away from her, Hogwarts had a prom for all sixth and seventh-years. Cho was only in her fifth year, but since Cedric was in sixth, he was allowed to take her. Once again, they danced the night away, Cedric gently taking her hand and showing her all the love he had for her just by his touches and kisses. Once more, he put up with the songs he didn't like with a laugh and a gentle squeeze of her hand, pulling her close and whispering "I love you, little missy," in her ear.

As Cho now stares at his lifeless body, tears streaming down her once happy face, she vows she'll never dance again. Every time a song comes on, she will now picture his still form. Oh, God, he's so, so still. She remembers how his lifeless eyes stared, stared, stared at her before his parents closed them for him, the look of vulnerability prominent on his handsome visage. How can she ever enjoy a dance again when that picture will always be burned in her mind?

Slow, haunting music plays in the church as Cho leans down into the casket to kiss her love's stiff lips for the last time. "Save a dance for me when I get there, Cedric," she sobs brokenly. It is heartbreaking for her to have to leave his side when everyone starts walking towards the pews for the funeral. She knows she'll never forget the sight of his corpse, all dressed up in his fanciest dress robes, the same robes he wore for the prom last week. As the organ stops playing, and the minister starts to speak, she knows for a fact that her dancing ability has been totally quashed by the loss of her first, and only, love.


End file.
